


Kudos

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Game of Thrones References, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Desmond Miles had been out of the game for a while; his Ao3 hadn't been updated in years, his tumblr had long since been without notes, so you can imagine his surprise when he gets activity for the first time in years.





	Kudos

Desmond Miles had been out of the game for a while; his Ao3 hadn't been updated in years, his tumblr had long since been without notes, so you can imagine his surprise when he gets activity for the first time in years. 

* * *

 

When Desmond began to write it was nothing more than simple one-shots directed towards the full story games that he played with Shaun, Rebecca, and Lucy. 

 _Lara Croft_ had been his first onshot of five: detailed imagines of her back story, original characters as her descendants, sequels to her adventures that he had been late to buy at GameStop. Then there had been a steady stream of  _Uncharted_ one-shots, a few crossing with  _Lara Croft,_ with  _Call of Duty_ written off in his drafts. His tumblr and Ao3 account, _GamerBartender,_ had become a less than popular one in the gaming community with his focus more on alternate universes and fan theories for upcoming games. 

Shaun, _AngryBrits &Tea_, had come across him in an online forum, sparking their unremarkable friendship, and the ones that followed with Rebecca and Lucy.

Rebecca, _TheVoid_ , made it more or less obvious that she intended to hack Ubisoft if there wasn't any leaks between the current game they discussed and the Mods that kept them busy before the next big release.

Lucy, _GoldenFleece_ , was the only other one in their gaming group that wrote series upon series of detailed one-shots and analysis that she would debate with on Tumblr. 

Things had been going smoothly for them all in their online lives as well as their personal lives. Shaun had gotten a new job at a coffee joint in his city, Rebecca was beginning to start up her own YouTube channel, and Lucy had plans to travel to Rapid City to meet him for the next Con. Things had almost seemed perfect in a way. Then one morning Desmond had woken up with more notifications on his phone and laptop than what was normally, and the declining falling out had begun. 

Shaun had attempted to Skype him from the twenty missed calls, while Rebecca had sent messages on Tumblr to the point where Desmond had to reload the chat to load together the information that she had sent. 

During the night there had been a stream of anons and blogs alike going through Lucy's Tumblr with short and detailed rants. It was hard to piece together until the final message from Rebecca loaded:  _plagiarizing, blog scammer, I'm sorry._

The act had left him staring at his screen for hours before he had the guts to send Lucy a message. Her Ao3 account had been deleted by the Archives managers. Her Tumblr had been left barren with no links, writings, or videos; although the profile photo remained, the bio had been scraped as well. It took days before he was able to contact Shaun and Rebecca through Xbox Live in order to get the full story. Overnight three different accounts had began to flood Lucy's Works with comments on it all being stolen and that her information she placed out was misleading. Lucy had deleted them only for her Tumblr to have an influx in her inbox of detailed list of plagiarism and short small threats on her life if she didn't stop. 

Desmond had been angered at first; he knew the difficulty it would take and the time consuming work that would have to come if she attempted to rebuild her life in the online communities. Then Shaun had given him the once-over before he proceeded to explain that Lucy  _had_ been in the wrong. That she had been practically conning other blogs, stealing works and art on Ao3, and harassing other authors on Fanfiction.Net. Apparently she had been hacked, something that had happened before, only this time Rebecca could not patch it up in time, and the information had been released. 

The falling out that had followed peaked when Lucy attempted to contact them.

Shaun had gone offline, Rebecca ended up getting heated afterwards, and Desmond had nothing to say since he was hurt the most of all. 

Only when Lucy had finally gone did the relationship he held with Shaun and Rebecca become more weary over time. Until one day, Desmond logged out of all of his accounts, and continued on th his life outside of the internet. 

* * *

As the holidays began to come around, Desmond had been shocked to discover a set of emails from Archive of Our Own. 

 _NewAgePioneer,_ _VoodooKing,_ and  _FaLinJun_ had left a long list of Kudos and reviews on all of his works. Each one leaving small comments after about wishing him the best if he ever decided to return to writing, blogging, or gaming. 

It had left him shocked. His works were surly far deep into the Archive with the Fandoms that he wrote for and when looking deeper into the ones who were taking interest he noticed somthing. They were  _popular_ if not the best writers in their Fandoms and they had noticed  _him_ after all of this time. 

 _NewAgePioneer_ was one of the most popular authors and artist in Game of Thrones, taking a particular interest in Dorne and those assassins who worshipped the Many Faced God in his drawings. His writings were extremely detailed, all over thirty chapters, featuring many characters centered around the shows occults. Although his Tumblr showed even more of who he was: fencing in France with  _FrenchMentorCroix_ , racing cars in Italy, and doing parkour with the others that had taken an interest in him. Travel was a big part of what him and the others did, yet Desmond still read about his origins in Texas and Baja Cali in his Bio.

 _VoodooKing_ and  _FaLinJun_ were partners in Cosplay, quite famous on Tumblr and Instagram for it, with a range of Fandoms in Ao3 for the gaming community that had list of co-authored works that had been written down right professionally.

Desmond was almost hesitant to heart and reblog their cosplay duo of _Dr. Facilier_ and  _Mulan_ that seemed to be their most common--if not popular--costumes that made the Disney fan inside of him smile. However, doing so would mean that he would be back in the game, and as nice as having new friends might be it still made him anxious. 

Hesitantly, he gave a heart and a reblog, before writing his first post in years.

* * *

 

* * *

 

_I feel as if I am to cross the Narrow Sea, to face the Drowned God on my journey to the God of Many Faces._

 

Minutes later, he received a reply from  _NewAgePioneer._

 

_You do not have to face them alone._

 


End file.
